


笑顔

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MiyoJitsu, Romance, jitsui - Freeform, miyoshi - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ ミヨシ は 今まだ わからなかった。おの 笑顔 ] MiyoJitsu FlashFic





	笑顔

初めて ミヨシ が 見た時 から、 かれ は いつも と いつも、 ただ ジツイ だけ に は, 目を 離さなかった。おそらく好きとか、 それとも ただ 気になってるとか、みよし は

 

 今まだ わからなかった。

 

けれど-

 

"ミヨシーさん、"

 

ジツイ が いった;笑っている。世界じゅう の 最高 笑え。

 

でも やっぱ、 ジツイ の 微笑み は 眩しい すぎって、 それ だけ だ。

 

**Author's Note:**

> はじめて の 日本語 ファンフィックション だ! 難しい 書きしちゃ だけど、 楽しいかった! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
